Evolving Avalanche
by Descendent
Summary: Rating's to be safe. A Lance based fic. Slightly AU. The Final chapter is here, and with an unexpected ending.
1. Chapter I

Evolving Avalanche  
  
  
Sup, folk's. As you can tell from my other stories, I tend to be a huge fan of Lance "Avalanche" Alvers. I also tend to like stories with a kind of dark and melancholy twist to them. I.e. Darkfire's fic, "When Angels Deserve to Die". So I'm going to depart from my normal insanity powered stories and make a shift to something more dramatic. This is going to be slightly AU, basically following Red Witch's idea in "Parallel Lives", i.e. Magneto's back and Pyro, Gambit and Colossus are all Brotherhood. Basically the story is going to be about Avalanche dealing with the evolution of his powers as he tries to cope with the problems life throws at him. It's kind of a departure for me so be kind with the reviews. Hope ya enjoy.  
  
In case yo didn't know: I own nothing.  
  
  
****************  
  
Bayville  
  
  
"Are you ready Avalanche?" Magneto asked. Lance Alvers stood in the middle of a large, barren field. Magneto hovered above him and the rest of the Brotherhood standing at the sidelines.  
  
"Yea." Lance said solemnly as he adjusted his helmet and focused.   
  
"Then begin!!!" Magneto shouted. Lance rolled his eyes into the back of his head and focused. Even though his eyes were in the back of his head, he still saw everything that was going on. However there was an aura around everything he saw. He could read the seismic energy that the world was emitting. He could feel his body tapping into the very core of the earth, drawing in the seismic energy and store it. He felt all of this in a matter of moments. Then he felt the seismic energy his body was storing, begging to be released. He complied as he unleashed a pulse of energy that moved throughout his body and back into the earth, shaking it too its very core.   
  
"Christ." Pyro muttered as he witnessed Avalanche tear a crack into the very fabric of the earth. Molten rock began to rise from the hole he tore.   
  
"MOVE YOUR ASS LANCE!!!" Fred shouted as he witnessed to Magma jetting toward Avalanche.   
  
Avalanche ignored the screams of his teammates and focused. "Kitty, give me strength…" He thought as he focused on the fast coming Magma wave in front of him. He stared at the approaching Magma wave and blood began to dribble from his nostrils as he held his hands out and focused.  
  
"AAAHHHHRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Lance Alvers screamed as seismic energy erupted from his hands. The air in front of him distorted as the seismic energy tore through it, and slammed into the coming Magma. The force of the impact caused the magma to stop its progress toward him. Blood began to stream from Lance's nose as he poured more seismic energy into the blast, forcing the Lava back into the hole he had created. Then with a final burst of energy he closed the hole, leaving nothing but charred grass and scorched earth as a reminder of what had just happened.  
  
"Well done Avalanche." Magneto said as he lowered himself to the ground. "Your control is growing better and better every day."  
  
"Yea," Lance said tiredly as he took in rasps of air. "If you say so..." he muttered before he promptly collapsed.  
  
  
****************  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
  
"The treatments are working." Magneto said as he sat down.  
  
"If you push him to hard, he may snap." Sabertooth said as he paced back and forth.  
  
"I have to agree with Victor here." Raven Darkholme said. "True the injections have allowed his power's to evolve faster than they should, and he has dealt with them extremely well, if you push him to hard, he will snap and lose control."  
  
"We already prohibited him from seeing that X-Man." Victor Creed continued.  
  
"And since we have, his focus has grown more and more." Magneto answered.  
  
"Look I hate the X-Men with a passion." Sabertooth continued, "But I can smell that the kid is hurting inside."  
  
"And your point?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Take it from a guy who losses control easily, allow the kid his distraction."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Magneto shouted as he knocked his chair over.  
  
"Look, will it slow down his training? Yes. But will it keep him from breaking? Yes. If he has something to worry about, he's less likely to make a stupid decision that will cost us in the future."  
  
"Absolutely not." Magneto said as he walked to where Creed was standing. "The treatments will continue, as will the training, and he will not see young Katherine Pryde, unless she joins the Brotherhood. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Mystique said.  
  
"Crystal." Sabertooth said as Magneto turned and left.  
  
"What were you thinking Creed?" Mystique asked after Magneto was gone. "You don't like any of the 'children' so why go to bat for one."  
  
"I didn't go for him. I went for the Brotherhood." Creed said as he turned to leave. "If that kid loses it, we're all screwed."  
  
"I hope your wrong victor." Mystique thought to herself. "God I hope your wrong..."  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Well that all for now folks. Let me know if you want to see more of this troy or if I should stick to the funny stuff.   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	2. Chapter II

Evolving Avalanche: Chapter II  
  
  
Well from the general consensus, you people want me to continue this fic. So here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea and nothing else.  
  
Dedication: To all those who reviewed.  
  
P.S. "Age of Apocalypse: Evolution" is going to be put on hold because of a massive case of writers block. The next chapter of "Summer Fun" should be up shortly too. Now on with the show!  
  
  
****************  
  
Bayville High, 10:34 A.M.  
  
  
"Christ I hate this class." Lance Alvers thought to himself. He didn't really hate the class itself; he hated the fact that Kitty Pryde was in the class with him. What was worse was that they were lab partners. Lance had learned by Mystique's hand that the Brotherhood does not look kindly on fraternizing with the 'enemy'. Since then he had tried to stay away from the brunette freshman as much as he could. Their somewhat shaky relationship was broken, but thankfully Kitty had understood why Lance had to call it off. He was thankful that she didn't hate him anymore, and that was something.  
  
"Hey." Lance turned to see Kitty walking up to him.  
  
"Hey." Lance responded. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the bell rang. They took their seats across from one another and tried to pay attention to the class. However they each stole glances when the other wasn't looking. Finally the bell rang.  
  
"So I heard your going to the dance with one of Duncan's goon's." Lance said as he tossed his book and notebook into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"His name's Walter." Kitty said sullenly. "Why, are you jealous?" Kitty asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea, I am." Lance said with a sad smile as he turned and walked away. Kitty stared at his departing form for a few minutes and turned and went the opposite way.  
  
"Victor was right." Raven Darkholme thought to herself as she was in her "Risty" persona. "The tension between those two is way to thick for it to be safe for Alvers sanity. And if he loses focus, we're all dead."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hey, Pretty Kitty." Walter "Hammer" Jordan said as Kitty walked into the cafeteria. She immediately walked over to where he was calling her.  
  
""Walt, don't call me that." Kitty said simply as she looked around. The Brotherhood was on one side of the Cafeteria and the rest of the X-Men were on the other side. In short order; trouble was brewing.  
  
"Whatever Pretty Kitty." Walter said as he went back to talking with Duncan's goons.  
  
"What a wonderful life…" Kitty muttered as she pulled out her bagged lunch and began to munch away at it.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Rudy plonkers." John St. Allerdyce said as he stared at the X-Men, while flicking his lighter on and off.  
  
"Quit you bitching, Pyro." Tabitha said as she played with the "Meat" Log that the school was serving for "Food".  
  
"Will you both shut the hell up?" Lance said as he laid his head into his hands. "My head is killing me, and the last thing I need is to listen to all of you bitch and moan about food or whatever little insignificant thing that bothers you at a particular moment!"  
  
"Something tells me that our fearless leader is having a little "Cat" problem?" Pietro said as he leaned over.  
  
"Back off Pietro…" Lance said menacingly.  
  
"Why should I?" Pietro crowed and poked Lance's arm a few times. "Huh? Huh? Huh…" He didn't get to finish as he went flying across the table from a right hook from Lance. The entire Cafeteria stared in shock, the brotherhood never fought with each other.  
  
"Christ, don't you ever shut up?" Lance shouted before he stormed out of the Cafeteria, leaving Pietro bleeding from the nose.  
  
"Wonder what his problem is?" Gambit said as he went back to eating.   
  
"I'll find out." Wanda said as she got up.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" Pietro asked as he wiped the blood from his nose.  
  
"Nobody kick's the crap out of you except me." The scarlet clad girl said as she walked out after the Brotherhood's leader.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Hey Rocky!" Wanda called out in the hallway. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She yelled as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Back off Wanda" Lance said as he pulled away from her. "This doesn't concern you."  
  
"The hell it doesn't." Wanda spat. "That's my brother you just Mike Tyson'ed back there. Nobody does that but me."  
  
"Yea well isn't that a bitch." Lance said as he walked away. "Go back and eat your food, Wanda."  
  
"That does it." Wanda thought to herself. She glanced around to make sure that no one was around. "Hey Lance!" He turned around to face her as she unleashed a hex bolt. "Eat this!!!" The bolt went fly toward Lance at a speed that would make it impossible to dive from.  
  
"That the best you got, Scarlet Witch?" Lance asked as he raised his left hand and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He emitted a seismic pulse from his outstretched fingers that created a wall of invisible seismic energy around him. The Hex bolt slammed into the invisible energy and dissipated. Lance could see the seismic energy wall around him because his powers allowed him to be in-tune with the energy he released. Nobody else could see the energy but him.  
  
"The hell?" Wanda said in shock as her bolt disappeared into thin air.   
  
"Don't test me Scarlet Witch. I'm not in the mood for your antic's." Lance spat. "Go back and finish your meal with the others, and Leave. Me. Alone." He said before he lowered his hand and walked away. Wanda just stared daggers at Lance before she turned and walked away.  
  
"My. My." Mystique thought to herself as she shifted from a bird, back into 'Risty". "Alvers is getting more creative. Magneto will want to hear about this altercation." Mystique thought before she took off.  
  
****************  
  
  
That's all for now folks. I'll have more up for you just as soon as I get more reviews.   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent. 


	3. Chapter III

Evolving Avalanche: Chapter III  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. This is my version of an AU fic. In this fic the Brotherhood now contains Pyro, colossus, Sabertooth and Gambit. Magneto is back in charge and is as abusive as ever. This is a Lance centered fic, so if that isn't your bag, then I'm sorry.  
  
Dedication: Too all those who reviewed.   
  
  
****************   
  
The 'Hood house  
  
  
"Wanda would you please come to the study with me?" Magneto asked. He wasn't wearing his armor. He was wearing a plain business suit.  
  
"Why?" Wanda Maximoff asked. She hated her father with a passion and was weary when he was unusually kind.  
  
"Just come to my study. Now." He ordered. Wanda reluctantly agreed. When she got there she saw Agitha sitting in a chair.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Wanda snapped. She turned around to see Mystique lock the door behind her. Sabertooth stood in a corner.  
  
"I'm sorry my child, but this need's to be done." Agitha said as she activated her powers, removing Wanda's powers from her. Leaving her helpless, and vulnerable to Mystique. She turned to see Mystique's hand come crashing into her face.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
"Lance?" Pietro asked as he entered his teammates room. The room looked like a war-zone. There were holes in the wall, obviously created by human fists, and the mirror was broken. "Lance? Are you here, man?"  
  
"What do you want Pietro?" Lance asked as he emerged from his bathroom, looking like hell.  
  
"Are you ok man?" Pietro asked as he walked over to Lance and helped him to his bed.  
  
"No. My head is killing me and it feels like I'm going to throw up." Lance said as he held his head. "What is it you want?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I… want to apologize for messing with you before. I know you and the X-Freak have had it tough, and I shouldn't have fucked with you about it." Pietro said as he stared at the floor.  
  
"Kitty." Lance said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her name is Kitty. Not X-Freak, not X-Geek, not Valley Girl, or Airhead. It's Kitty." Lance said simply.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Both apology accepted. And I'm kind of sorry I clocked you."   
  
"Hey, I had it coming." Pietro said with a cocky grin. "And what do you mean "Kind of."  
  
"Still friends?"   
  
"The best." Pietro said as he slapped Lance's hand and gave him a hug.  
  
"Pietro, if you ever hug me again I swear to all that is holy, I will end you." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"Gotta catch me first…" Pietro began before a scream tore through the Brotherhood house. "That's Wanda!" Pietro shouted as he tore out of the room, with Lance hot on his heals.  
  
"It's coming from Magneto's study." Lance shouted as they ran down the hallway.  
  
"The door's locked." Pietro said when they arrived. Another scream erupted from inside the study. "WANDA!!!"  
  
"About to be unlocked." Lance said as he pushed Pietro out of the way and focused. Seismic energy pulsed out of his hand, causing the air to ripple. He focused and the energy blew the door off of its hinges. Pietro immediately ran inside, Lance close behind. "What the Fuck are you doing?!?" Lance screamed as he saw Wanda lying on the floor, blood dripping from a cut of her forehead. Pietro immediately ran to her side put her head in his lap.   
  
"Avalanche and Quicksilver, leave this instant." Magneto order. Mystique merely smiled.  
  
"Hell no." Lance said as he put himself between Mystique and Pietro. Wanda was whimpering slightly from the beating she took.  
  
"Leave now." Magneto ordered.  
  
"How about this. You ever touch one of my teammates again, I'll take you out." Lance said, his eyes turning dead white. They didn't roll into the back of his head, this time they just turned dead white. Magneto backed away slightly.  
  
"You stand up for your subordinates, even when they attack you earlier." Magneto said. "That show's your weakness."  
  
"It show's my strength Magneto. My team is my back up. And more importantly, my friends. Touch them again, and you'll know why I took the name 'Avalanche'." Lance said as he walked away, behind Pietro and Wanda.  
  
"He's passed the second test." Mystique said after they had left. "He's ready fro the next step in the process."  
  
"Give him a few day's." Sabertooth said. "The kid needs to rest mentally and physically. According to what Raven told us, things with the Pryde girl have drained the kid emotionally and physically. "  
  
"I agree with you this time Sabertooth." Magneto said as he sat down. "From what Mystique told us, we should give the boy a chance to rest. Mystique, there is a dance at the school this Friday, is there not?"  
  
"Yes." Mystique said quietly. "Why?"  
  
"Then we will allow him until after the dance to rest." Magnus said as he motioned for her to leave.  
  
"I don't think so Magnus. The boy will continue his 'treatments' as scheduled." Mystique thought to herself as she walked away and entered her room.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"You do realize that Raven will continue the treatments? Sabertooth said as he paced back and forth.  
  
"And that is exactly what I am counting on, old friend."  
  
"Care to let the feral man in on what you're up to?"  
  
"Of course Victor." Magneto said as he stood up. "If young Avalanche does indeed lose it, we can pin everything on Mystique, saying we tried to give him a break but she wouldn't let it happen." Magneto said with a twisted smile.  
  
"So it doesn't bother you that the kid my lose everything and cost us big time?"  
  
"I believe Darwin said it best, "Survival of the fittest." Let the X-Men's and Brotherhood's strongest survive and the weak die with the humans."  
  
"You're a twisted son of a bitch, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes Victor. I am."  
  
  
****************  
  
  
That's all for now folks. Send in the reviews and more will come. Oh, and Darkfire, if you want to see Lance snap, check out the next chapter.  
  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	4. Chapter IV

Evolving Avalanche: Chapter 4  
  
  
Here's another chapter in my Lance centered AU fic. I truly hope you all enjoy the way I've written this chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
  
****************  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
  
"Ow!" Wanda shouted as Pyro put a wet cloth on the cut on her forehead.  
  
"Lord." Peter Raspmutent said as watched from a corner. "How could Magneto do this to his own child?"  
  
"He's protecting his star." Gambit said as he pointed to Lance, who was straddling his head.  
  
"Don't think so Cajun." Toad said from his spot on Wanda's bed. "We've seen Lance take worse."  
  
"From what?" Wanda asked as she got up and moved around, shaking the cobwebs from her head.  
  
"When Magneto found out about me and Kitty's relationship. Or trying to have one." Lance said as looked to where the others were sitting. "After Mystique was done with me, Sabertooth took over."  
  
"God almighty." Colossus said.  
  
"Lance doesn't believe in God, Peter." Pyro said as he flicked hi lighter on and off.  
  
"Yes. I do." Lance said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think that a baby can be left for dead outside of a liquor store, and not believe? Do you think that the child can grow up in one abusive foster home after another and still not believe?" Lance said as he walked toward the door. "You got it all wrong Pyro. I absolutely do believe in God... And I hate the Mother Fucker." Lance said as he left the room holding his head.  
  
"Damn." Gambit said as the rest of the Brotherhood stared at the door their leader had just walked through.  
  
  
****************  
  
Bayville High, Friday, 3:00 P.M.  
  
  
"Dude, I can't believe your taking a freshman to the Dance." Duncan said as he walked with Walter. They had just gotten out of detention and the rest of the student body had already gone home  
  
"Hey she's hot." Walter said. "Plus she use to date Alvers, so you know she's got to be loose." He said as he swiveled his hips.  
  
"Alright my man!" Duncan said as he slapped Walter's hand. "So she's going to put out?"  
  
"After I get her liquored up she will." Walter said aloud as they rounded the corner. Suddenly a fist crashed into Walters face.  
  
"You so much as harm a hair on her head and I'll kill you." Lance said as he grabbed Walter and slammed him into a locker.  
  
"Eat this punk!" Duncan cried as he threw a punch at Lance's unprotected back. Pietro Maximoff intercepted the punch before it could connect. "What the hell?"  
  
"Now, now Duncan dear. That's not nice." Pietro said as the rest of the Brotherhood backed their leader up. Lance gave Walter one more stiff punch in the gut.  
  
"I'm only going to tell you once more. If you hurt Kitty, I'll kill you." Lance said before he and the Brotherhood took off, leaving a stunned Duncan and a gasping Walter.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
That's all for now. Just building up suspense for the next and final chapter in the saga. Please review folks.  
  
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	5. Endgame

Evolving Avalanche: Chapter V  
  
  
Ok, Ok. I said Lance would lose it in the last chapter. I made a mistake. I'm only human. Lance will lose it this chapter, that and a lot more. Believe you me.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.  
  
Dedication: Red Witch: Parallel Lives has been a major factor in my decision to write this fic. Thanx's a million and keep the story going.  
  
Darkfire: As the only continual reviewer I say this: Thanx's. Thanx's a lot. And I love your new fic.   
  
  
NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
  
****************  
  
The 'Hood house 9:30 P.M.  
  
  
"Victor, Raven. How do you feel about giving Mister Alvers one final test?" Magneto said as he put on his armor.  
  
"But he's at the school's dance." Mystique said. "You gave him and the rest of the Brotherhood the night off to enjoy themselves."  
  
"I'm aware of that." Magneto said menacingly. "Why do you think I allowed him to go to a place where there would be lot's of humans, the X-Men, and his little Pryde girl?"  
  
"The final test." Mystique said as a smile grew on her lips.  
  
"And to think, I thought my party crashing day's were over." Sabertooth said as he suited up. "Did I tell you that you're a twisted some bitch?"  
  
"Yes Victor. You did."  
  
  
****************  
  
Bayville High Dance 9:34 P.M.  
  
  
"Enjoying the punch Lance?" Pietro asked as he sped up to where Lance was playing 'wallflower.'  
  
"Eat me Pietro." Lance stated as he turned to the silver haired youth in front of him. "I have a nasty headache."  
  
"You've been having a lot of those lately."  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't you the happy one."   
  
"Go back too dancing with your four dates."   
  
"Can't. Pyro stole Tab's away for a slow dance." Pietro said as he leaned on the wall. "And the Ruskie took another two of them."  
  
"Peter? Who would've thought? And the last?"   
  
"Frog boy."  
  
"Toad outshone you in womanly ways?" Lance said before he cracked up.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"That takes care of the Colossus, Toad, and you. What about Fred, Wanda, and Gambit?"  
  
"Wanda's off blowing up the ladies room and Fred's at the buffet."  
  
"Of course. What about Cajun?"  
  
"Dancing with your Kitty-Cat's roommate."  
  
"Rogue and Gambit?" Lance said skeptically. "Who would have ever thought of that?"  
  
"Who knows?" Pietro said as Lance let out a sigh. "Kitty's still hanging with Wally?"  
  
"Yea. Look, and there's the Beav." Lance stated as Duncan came over and started talking with his football buddies, once again leaving Jean alone.  
  
"Lance, this ain't healthy."   
  
"You're one to talk. Name one thing that you do that is healthy."  
  
"Barbara from economics'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She takes pretty good care of herself."  
  
"That's not what I mean. And on a side note: Good going my man!" Lance said as he slapped Pietro's hand. But before Pietro could respond the wall of the gym was blown open. Magneto floated in threw the hole. Every human that was there took off, leaving only the mutants.  
  
"Magneto!!!" Cyclops shouted as he let loose an Optic blast at the master of Magnetism. Magneto shook off the blast and soon the Brotherhood and X-Men where in combat. In the heat of battle Shadowcat was struck from behind with a metal pipe that was animated by Magneto. She slumped to the ground like a broken doll. Magneto merely smiled as he began to fly away.  
  
"KITTY!!!" Lance screamed as he ran over to her fallen body. The battle ceased as everyone present turned to watch Lance as he cradled Kitty's unmoving form in his lap. "Kitty... are... you... Kitty?" He didn't get a response. "Magneto..." Lance's anger began to rise as he held the girl he loved in his arms. "MAGNETO!!!" Lance screamed as his eyes turned dead white. He held a hand out and released seismic energy through the air towards his leader. The air rippled as the energy slammed into the Magneto's chest, sending him flying out of the hole he created. Magneto started to fly away as Lance ran toward the hole. "YOU'RE MINE!!!"   
  
"Lance we're three stories up!!!" Fred shouted as they watched Lance leap through the hole. To both the X-Men and Brotherhood's shock the ground rose up to meet Lance. He landed on an elevated platform of earth. He stood up, seismic energy radiated from his body, distorting the air around him. With his cloths slightly tattered from battle and his eyes a dead white, he gave an ominous presence as the seismic energy rippled around his body, moving his long hair unnaturally.  
  
"It ends now." Lance thought to himself. He held his hand out and emitted seismic pulses that caused the ground in front of him to rise to the level he was at. Then the platform he was on moved forward and the earthen column he was on originally fell back to the earth. Thus he gave the appearance to be 'surfing' a wave of earth, as he followed Magneto.  
  
"Holy shit..." Nightcrawler said as they stared at the departing form of Lance, on top of a huge wave of moving earth. Meanwhile Rogue had moved over to the unconscious form of her roommate.  
  
"Kitty? Are you Ok?" Rogue asked nervously as she approached her roommate.  
  
"My head..." Kitty moaned as she slowly woke up.  
  
"Kitty you're alive!" Rogue said as she hugged her roommate.  
  
"W-What happened?"  
  
"We have no friggen clue." Pyro said as Cyclops called Professor Xavier.  
  
"Guy's the Professor's got Lance and Magneto's mutant signature's, they're in the park."  
  
"I'm there." Pietro said as he took off. Within moments he was sent flying back.  
  
"Pietro!" Wanda shouted as the Brotherhood ran to the fallen speed demon. "Father did this, didn't he?" Wanda snarled.  
  
"No. Lance did." Pietro said in shock. "He waved his fucking hand and I went flying."  
  
"All he did was wave his hand?" Cyclops asked as the X-Men gathered around.  
  
"He waved his fucking hand..." Pietro said, still in shock as Wanda and Pyro helped him up. "It's his powers, they're in overdrive somehow. He's drawing power and energy from the very core of the earth." Pietro continued. "We've got to help him. If he loses focus, his powers will eat him alive."  
  
"Then lets go!" Kitty shouted as she tore out of the building, the others all in hot pursuit. "I'm coming Lance..." Kitty thought to herself as the Brotherhood and X-Men piled into the waiting X-Van, Wolverine was in the drivers seat, suited up with Storm flying overhead.  
  
****************  
  
Bayville Park  
  
  
"MAGNETO!!!" Lance shouted as he was lowered to the ground.  
  
"The Boss ain't here Avalanche." Lance turned to see Mystique and Sabertooth.   
  
"But we are." Sabertooth said. "And if you want him, you have to go through us." After he said this they charged toward the white-eyed teen.  
  
"I don't have time for you." Lance snarled, seismic energy flickered about his body as he held his hand out and backhanded the air, releasing seismic energy in a wave formation that sent Mystique flying into the woods. Sabertooth got by the wave and dug his claws into Lance's side. "Urrgghhhhhh!!!" Lance muttered as his blood began to flow from the wound.  
  
"Tasty." Sabertooth said as he licked the crimson liquid and kicked Lance hard in the ribs. "You never could hold a candle to me kid." Sabertooth said as he raised his taloned hand into the air, ready for the kill. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yea. HERE"S YOUR FUCKING CANDLE!!!" Lance screamed as he plunged his hand into the earth. At the same moment an earthen hand shout out of the ground and enveloped Sabertooth completely. The hand then made a fist and a dry cracking sound was heard, followed by Sabertooth's screams. The fist closed tighter and soon blood began to seep from in-between the fingers. The fist closed tighter still and stopped as Lance got up and left the bleeding hand standing as he progressed farther into the open field. "MAGNETO!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?!"  
  
"I'm right here Avalanche." Magneto said as he lowered himself to the ground. "Shall we begin?" Lance gave his answer by unleashing a seismic pulse from his body that Magneto had to fly into the air to avoid. "Well done. Now we will see if you are worthy to survive..."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
"We're here." Logan said as the X-Van pulled into the park.  
  
"Um, since when does the Park have a giant statue of a hand that spouts blood?" Jean asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"They don't." Logan said as he walked over to the earthen statue and sniffed the air. He gave the statue a kick. "Sabertooth..." Logan said as the statue crumbled revealing the mangled form of Victor Creed.  
  
"Ohmygod!!!" Kitty cried. "L-Lance d-did this?"  
  
"He thinks you're dead Kitty." Toad said. "And without you, he has nothing left to lose."  
  
"That's what worries me." Logan said as he sniffed the air. "The two of them are this way..." Logan shouted as he led the others across an open field.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  
"ARRRGGGHHHH!!!" Lance shouted as he put his wrist's together and opened his hands, unleashed a pulse of seismic energy. At the same time he stomped his foot and the earth tore open underneath Magneto. Magneto responded my sending magnetic energy crashing into Lance's chest, breaking several ribs. "Ahhhhh..." Lance cried as he fell to the ground.  
  
"You are nothing Avalanche." Magneto said as he lowered himself to the ground. "No wonder Pryde dumped you like yesterday's garbage."  
  
"You... killed...her..." Lance spat, blood pouring from his nose and mouth.  
  
"Yes. Now it's your turn. I shall see you in hell Avalanche." Magneto said as he gathered magnetic energy.  
  
"Save me a spot..." Lance said as he focused and the earth below Magneto opened up and a wave of earth engulfed the Master of Magnetism. He never got to scream as he was buried alive. "For you Kitty... for you..." Lance said as he got up and slowly began to leave.  
  
"LANCE!!!"   
  
"Kitty..." Lance said as he turned around and saw Kitty running at him. She slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tight. "I thought you where dead..." Lance said weakly.   
  
"Cat's have nine lives, remember silly..." Kitty said as she buried her face into his neck, wetting the tatters of his shirt with her tears. Suddenly the ground shook and the Magneto burst out of the ground, near death. Lance pushed Kitty out of the way and turned to face his former leader. With his final act, the Master of Magnetism sent a lead pipe careening toward Kitty. The pipe was intercepted as Lance dove in the path, getting skewered in the process. Magneto smiled before he slumped to the ground, dead.  
  
"Lance..." Kitty said, fear in her voice as she ran over to him and put his head in her lap. "Lance talk to me."   
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I failed...you..."  
  
"No, No you didn't." Kitty cried, her tears creating streaks in her make-up.  
  
"I thought...I, I was str-strong." Lance coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. "B-but it...was...you that... g-gave m-m-me the... strength... t-to carry... o-on." (cough-cough)  
  
"Lance, don't die." Kitty moaned. "Please don't die..."  
  
"I will...always be...w-with you..." Lance muttered as he coughed some more. "I... lo-love you..." Lance said before he closed his eyes for the final time. The rest of the gathered mutants looked on, their own tears starting to come.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty said as she shook him lightly. "Lance? LANCE!!!" Kitty began to cry harder as she shook him harder. "LAAANNNCCCEEE!!! Oh God, don't die. DON"T DIE!!!" She screamed as she shook his lifeless body, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. "Please don't die... Please don't die... Please..."  
  
****************  
  
"So what will you all do now?" Professor Xavier asked as the Brotherhood walked with him through the open spaces of the Grand Canyon. The X-Men were there as well, and they were all dressed in all black.  
  
"We have no clue." Pietro said. "With Magneto, Sabertooth and Lance dead, plus Mystique a no show, we're pretty much alone."  
  
"Lance would have thought of something that would get us through." Todd said, a tear running down his face.  
  
"That's why we all trusted him." Peter said.  
  
"I would like to once again extend my offer for you to join us at the Institute. Lance gave it a try, now why don't you give it a go as well?"  
  
"Well guys?" Pietro asked as he turned to the Brotherhood of Mutant's. "They all shook their heads."  
  
"You got yourself a new crew of mutants Professor." Pietro said as he shook Xavier's outstretched hand. "Now, lets put our friend to rest." Pietro said as he turned to the Brotherhood. The X-Men and the Brotherhood all approached the rim of the Canyon. Kitty came forward with a simple black jar.   
  
"Good bye Lance Alvers." Kitty said as she threw his ashes over the canyon wall, a few tears escaping. "You will always be in my heart." After she said this their was a slight tremor in the ground, that shook all who where gathered at the ceremony.  
  
"Guess he heard." Wanda said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Leave it to Lance to go out with a bang." Gambit said with a grin, Rogue leaning next to him.  
  
"Come on guys. We got a new life ahead of us." Pietro said as he turned.  
  
"But we're still the Brotherhood, no matter what. That's what Lance would have wanted." Fred said with a sad smile.  
  
"Brotherhood forever." Pyro said as he put his hand out. The remaining members of the 'hood did the same. Then they turned and left. Leaving their leader, and their friend finally at peace.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Well folks. Evolving Avalanche has come to a close and with one sad ass ending. I hope you enjoyed this fic and that you look at the world with a renewed sense of life. Thank you all.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
